fossilfightersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Make your own Vivosaur here!
Skills: *Raptor Fury 200 FP and 140 attack power, Enrage and Rotate 99%j *Random Blast FP 300 281 attack power, random effects 100% *Poison Horror Attack 281, Ultimate Poison 100% *Super Apply give every good effect on ally 100% Team Skill: Lava Burst Support Effects: Applied to Enemy AZ *Attack - 99% *Defense - 99% *Accuracy -99% *Speed - 99% Fossilary Description: This Vivosaur is so powerful, it is unclear if it was the god of all Raptors. Maybe it wasn't? Favorite Food: Meat Genus: Fraptorsours Length: 200-700 ft #175 Jadominus Rex Element: Legendary/Hybrid Ub's next idea: Dark Star Appearance: Look at the picture to the right. Description: Reawakened and now able to control, Dark Star is the dark lord of them all! And like Bowser's inside story, you only do 1 damage! Make sure you have a Light Blast Vivosaur or Neutral type! Type: Legendary/Dark Size: 100-200 feet Stats: *99 Attack *99 Defense (To stop damaging it by 1, use Light Beam on it) *99 Accuracy *99 Speed Skills: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCRNB1K2nmI *Dark Star Fury 215 attack power 215 FP cost *Dark Blast 215 attack power 215 FP cost *Dark Horror 215 attack power 215 FP cost *Dark Shatter 215 attack power 215 FP cost Support Effects: Applied to enemy AZ *Attack 299% down *Defense 299% down *Accuracy 299% down *Speed 299% down Fossilary description: The dark beast. Nothing much to explain it. Genus: Darkstarsaurus Length: 100-200 Dimetrodongold's next idea: Sarco (Based on a real Dinosaur!) Appearance: Similar to Raja, but with feathers and no horn. Description: A water-type Vivosaur with a high Defense, team Sarco up with Vivosaurs that know Harden for major protection. Type: Water Size: Large Stats: *LP 450 *Attack *Defense 46 *Accuracy 41 *Speed 13 Skills: *Sarco Roar 80 attack power 90 FP cost *Sarco Smash 101 attack power 110 FP cost Confuse 50% chance *Water Breath 130 attack power 210 FP cost Poison 60% chance *Quicken 0 attack power 15 FP cost raise Speed 100% Support Effects: Applied to enemy AZ *Attack 0% *Defense 10% down *Accuracy 10% down *Speed 0% Fossilary Description: Just Google 'Sarcosaurus' if you need information. Genus: Sarcosaurus Diet: Carnivore Discovered: England Era: Cretaceous 'DinonerdDC's Idea: 'Raptor-X' Description: A ferocious fire type Vivosaur with strange skills, use Raptor-X's powerful Toxic Inferno Team Skill for a chance to both Poison or Sleep enemies. Just be wary of its less than ideal LP stat. Type: Fire Stats: *LP 300 *Attack 89 *Defence 33 *Accuracy 50 *Speed 15 Skills *King Claw - 80 FP 88 power *King Combo - 150 Fp 120 power 30% chance to Sleep opponent *King Destruction - 290 FP 131 power 50% chance to Gold Poison opponent *King Cry - 100 FP boost attack by 60% (no damage) *Team Skill :Toxic Inferno - 400 FP 129 power 30% chance to Poison or Sleep foe. (Foe cannot be sleeping and poisoned at the same time, separate chance each time) Support Effects: Applied to own *Attack - 10% up *Defence - 0 *Accuracy - 0 *Speed - 0 Fossilary Description: A member of the raptor family, and the largest species within the group, Raptorrex was indeed the boss. Genus: Raptorex Discovered: China, Gobi Desert Diet: '''Carnivore '''Era: Cretaceous Ub's next idea: Abeli (Based on a real Dinosaur!) attack 251 Defense 32 Speed 40 Accuarcy 50 Hp at max rank 620 Moves Snapping Jaw Scared 100% Fp 250 Snapping Fury Fp 320 Posion and Enrage 100% Titans Wrath Fp 550 Random effects 100% And Damage 100% Airs support FP 50 Boost attack and get counter 50% TEAM skill Creepy wave Era Abelisaur Diet/Class: Reptila Description:Abelisaurs flourished in the Southern hemisphere during the Cretaceous period, but their origins can be traced back to at least the Middle Jurassic, when they had a more global distribution (the earliest known abelisaur remains come from Australian and South American deposits dated to about 170 million years ago).[1] By the Cretaceous period, abelisaurs had apparently become extinct in Asia and North America, possibly due to competition from tyrannosaurs. However, advanced abelisaurs of the family Abelisauridae persisted in the southern continents until the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event 65.5 million years ago. Viewing medal description The only vivosaur that has some good moves and better then dynal All hail the new king Support effect 60% Down enemy az accuarcy defense 88% down attack and spd Novafan365's Vivo: Pleuro Name: Pleuro Genus: Liopleurodon Era: Mesozoic Jurassic Diet: Carnivore Location: England, France, Russia Description: A short-necked Pliosaur that grew over 20 ft. (over 6 m.). Its paddle-like flippers made it an excellent swimmer and a deadly ambush predator. Its jaws alone were 10 ft. and it could use its nostrils to "scan" the water. It looks like Krona, except smaller and with a green body and narrower flippers. Fossilary: This small Pleiosaur may look weak compared to Krona, but make no mistake; its Tsunami Jaws have a 100% chance of enraging the foe. Element: Water Support Effects: * Attack - Up 20% * Defense - Down 10% * Accuracy - N/A * Speed - N/A Attacks: - Ambush - 90 FP, 100 power, No Effects - Huge Snap - 130 FP, 170 power, 50% Chance of Gold Excitement - Tsunami Jaws - 250 FP, 240 power 100% Chance of Gold Enrage - Law of the Ocean - 50 FP, 0 power, same effects as Law of the Jungle - Team Skill: Angel Finisher - 410 FP, 230 power, affects all opponents in AZ and SZ, 75% chance Gold Enrage If you're wondering why the Team Skill is called "Angel Finisher", you haven't read Steve Alten's "Meg" series. Proraptor715's idea: Archo (Battle of Giants, anyone?) Name: Archo Genus: Archosaurus Era: ??? Diet: Carnivore Description: Archosaurus once was the "King of the Mutated Dinosaurs." He was a brutal fighter, and now that he's resurrected, he can prove his might to everyone who opposes him. Fossilary: A mutant vivosaur, Archo is not the kind of thing you would mess with. Its Confuse and Poison Skills can lead to a complete dominance of the field, especially it's team Skill, which is guarenteed to land a status effect. Element: Legendary Class: Close-Range Skills: -Archo Chomp 120 FP -Dual Crusher 260 FP, 90% chance of Confuse -Mutant Maul 490 FP, 100% Chance of Poison -Great Infestor 100 FP, Greatly raises Attack -Team Skill: Hundred-Step Breaker, 50% chance of Poison(team), 50% chance of Confusion(team) Ability: Solo Power Support Effects (Own AZ) -Attack: Down 75 -Defense: Down 80 -Accuracy: Down 75 -Evasion: Down 90 Fossil Fighter R.B.P.'s Idea: Dako(Based on a real prehistoric crocodilian) Name: Dako Genus: Dakosaurus Era: Early Cretaceous Diet: Carnivore Element: Water Size: Medium Stats: LP: 620 Attack: 87 Defense:12 Accuracy: 39 Evasion: 9 Support Effects: 99% decrease in speed (Enemy AZ) Class: Long Range Ability: Suction: rotation costs 15 more FP Skills: Dako Bite: Attack-103 FP-100 Rough Waters: Attack-125 FP-180 50% gold excite Vacuum Up: Attack-145 FP-300 100% gold excite Team Skill: Whirlpool of Terror: Attack-163 FP-380 30% scare, 40% gold excite; attacks both AZ and SZ Appearance: Like Krona but blue with vertical black wavy stripes Description: The king of excite skills, it is only hampered by its low defense and development. Fossilary: It was the longest aquatic crocodile ever known, when it hunted it opened its mouth quickly, making a strong suction force to bring in prey. Length: 25 feet Burstbusterz' idea:P-Tyrant(Ptera's Super Evolver :3 ) Proper name:Pteranodon Tyrant Type:Air Ability:Turbo Toxin-Prevents Usage of moves like Rallying Cry,Sacrifice and Null Song Size:Titanic Skills Ptera Swipe:Attack:113 FP:90 SkySaber:Attack:167 FP:130 Scare:50% Hurricane Fury:Attack:196 FP:210 100% Gold Scare Boost Move:Cyclonic Boost:100% Gold Enflame Team Skill:Hurrican Impact:Attack:250 FP: 390 100% Gold Poison Description:The king of all Pterasaurs!Take use of its 100% Poison skill and Turbo Toxin ability,which prevents Status heal! Diet:Carnivore Fossilary:A super evolver made by using a gold fossil on Ptera.It has a beak and teeth composed of 100% Steel,allowing it to Tear up hard-to-chew chunks of meat. Size:59 feet Proraptor715's next idea: P-raptor (Guess who?) Full name: Proraptor Type: Water Ability: Soul Adrenaline: Greatly increases Speed and Attack power when affected by a status condition. Effect remains for five turns. Size: Medium Close-Range Stats: 79 attack 56 defense 60 accuracy 99 speed Support effects (enemy side): -70 attack -40 defense -50 accuracy -64 speed Skills: Rainbow Claw: 100 Attack, 70 FP, and increased chance of Critical Hit. Mystical Dance: 260 Attack, 150 FP, and chance to Confuse. Multichrome Torrent: 370 Attack, 400 FP, and sure chance to Badly Poison Status Upgrade: Greatly Boosts a random stat or raises LP for 100 FP. Heavenly Rain: 480 Attack, Hits all opponents, and inflicts random status on them. Description: P-raptor is the expert at inflicting status and doing big damage fast. Use Crystal Eruption to lay waste upon your opponent! Diet: Carnivore Fossilary: A strange Velociraptor-type vivosaur with rain clouds on it's back. It appears to be highly intelligent. Oonga Oonga (based on Fossil Fighters) Type: All LP: 1000 Attack: 99 Defense: 77 Accuracy: 55 Speed: 33 Support Effects: upon battle initiation you choose between enemy or own support effects. Enemy effects Attack down 95% Defense up 5% Accuracy down 90% Speed up 10% Own effects Attack up 99% Defense up 65% Accuracy down 10% Speed down 5% Ability: upon battle initiation you choose the ability. Resurrect-allows vivosaur to come back to life after two turns. Undead Allies-allows all members of the team to use Resurrect as long as Oonga Oonga is alive Wipeout-automatically kill a random opponent vivosaur Fly-become impervious to all Earth attacks Soak-become impervious to all Fire attacks Link Skills Four O Attack Attack Power 123 FP cost 50 Applies one of these effects at random Infection Poison (Gold) times two Sleep (Gold) times two Quicken Silver This attack is an Air attack. Oonga Oonga blasts circles of air out of his mouth. Looks similar to Nodo's Perplex Shot.Using this attack mean Oonga Oonga has the elemental advantages (or disadvantages) of an Air type on your opponents next turn. This means that he will be susceptible to Earth attacks and resistant to Water attacks. Impending Doom Attack Power 234 FP cost 250 Confusion Gold Success Rate 75% This attack is an Earth attack. Oonga Oonga blasts a boulder from the ground and kicks it into the air causing it to land on the target vivosaur. Using this attack means that Oonga Oonga has the elemental status of an Earth type. Firewall Attack Power 345 FP cost 450 Attack AZ and SZ simultaneously Fire attack sends a giant tidal wave of fire. Fire type status I'm bored I'll post the rest later. Slifer's idea BUDDY Appearance: 'Looks exactly like a T-Rex but pure Black in color with purple lines streaking randomly on its body and when its ability is activated, instead of purple lines they turn maroon, has huge teeth and spikes on its legs and the sides of its body. Stats LP: 700 Attack: 100 Defense: 50 Accuracy: 48 Speed: 28 Close Range '''Support effects: '-80% all stats own AZ '''Ability: Anger (raises all stats by 1.5 times when Confused, Enraged, Excited or Poisoned) Legendary Type Weaknesses: '''Poison deals 1.25 more damage to Buddy '''Skills: Voracious Leap 190 FP 199 attack (Buddy Jumps in the air and lands hard sending a shockwave all over, dealing damage to all enemies) Voracious Combo 290 FP 254 attack (Buddy Jumps and bites the foe, then spins and slams its tail into it) Voracious Fury 550 FP (Buddy Jumps and bites the foe, then spins and slams its tail into it, then breathes purple lasers at the target, 50% chance to randomly afflict the foe with any status condition except infection) Enrage 300 FP gives Buddy Super Enflame and Charge but will be unable to attack for 1 turn (the turn it is unable to attack is after the effect of charge and super enflame wear off) (Buddy roars with a purple and red aura wrapping around) Kalé's Idea: Gojira (Work In Progress) Full Name: Gojirasaurus maximus imperator (literally "greatest emperor Gojira reptile") Fossilary Number: 175 Element: Legendary (Pic- JK!) Appearance: Search for "Gigantis" on Google, and you'll see for yourself Description: Automatic status conditions and rotation on the enemy alongside GUARANTEED instant KO's?! All hail The King of the Monsters!!! (evaS rof seicnegreme YLNO!!) Fossilary Entry: A godly force of nature awakened by our own scientific recklessness..... Length: 1,984 feet/604.72 meters (Gigafauna) Height: 1,962 feet/598.02 meters (Daikaijū) Weight: 127,220,000 US tons/115,412,043.76658 metric tons (Harbinger of Death) Diet: Radiovore (Absorbs radiation) Era: Mesozoic Cretaceous to Cenozoic Recent First Named: Tokyo, Japan To Obtain: 1. Have a T-Rex Lord, Dimorph Ace, or Machai with a Silver Body Fossil, a Buldor, Papygon, or Giga Raja, a Nycto Ace, Teffla, Geneos, or Giga Spinax, a Kaishin, Despino, Galgaron, or Mapo King, and a Neo with a Silver Legs Fossil, Dinomaton, Giga Allo, or O-Raptor Fiend in your active team (all must be at MAX Rank).* 2. Flawlessly clean, mark, and keep one of every kind of jewel in your case.* 3. Save your game. 4. Use the Vivosaurs mentioned above in 60 Fossil Battles in Multiplayer Mode. 5. After the 60th Battle, exit Multiplayer Mode and select Story Mode. 6. In Story Mode, go to the Fossil Lawn. There, a twinkling light should appear. Approach it, then press the A Button. *Steps 1 and 2 can be done in any order the player pleases. Stats: LP-377,944 Attack-2,188 Defense-2,271 Accuracy-3,776 Speed-10,971 Support Effects: 98% debuff on all enemy AZ stats Skills: Currently unknown...... Thyoator Name: Ichthyovenator Element: Water Diet: piscivore Description: with the first attack it learns having a 90% chance of golden poision, place this Vivosaur in the SZ! Stats: LP: 425 Attack: 79 Defense: 24 Accuracy: 59 Speed: 34 Support Effects: Own AZ Attack: + 6% Defense: + 0 Accuracy: + 30% Speed: + 0 Skills: all skills resemble those of Spino Fishing Snap: 54 damage. 110 FP cost. 90% chance of poison (gold) Reel It In: 98 damage. 180 FP cost. 100% rotate. Harpoon: 121 damage. 280 FP cost. No effect. Ability: none. Fossilary discription: Icthyovenator, unlike most Spinosaurs, had two ridges down its back. One big one in front, then one smaller one on the hips. Category:Epic Category:Custom MuroCategory:Vivosaurs Genus:Amurosaurus Type:Earth,Medium,Medium-Range Max HP:700 Max Speed: 37 Max Attack:68 Max Defense:11 Max Accuracy:78 Attacks: Muro Punch (90 Fp) Muro Combo (Punches Then Jumps on Enemy, Bounces Off) (190 Fp) Rock Cannon (Throws a Boulder) (300 Fp) ~Enrage 50%~ ~Auto Counter~ Special Skill:Armageddon (Boulders Rain From Sky) Fossilary Desc: Muro switches back and forth from being a long range and a short range. Some attacks are better close up than far away,Etc. Thrinaxo (Ian the Iguanodon) Appearance: A vivosaur with an original appearance. Long, almost lizard-like body with an almost bear-like head. Covered with fur from head to toe. This vivosaur sports a large black nose like a dogs'. It's actual coloring is mainly an orangish-brown, with dark brown stripes along it's back and neck and an apricot underbelly. Description: An early mammal-like reptile. With superb healing abilities and the lethal Thrinaxo Toxin, this vivosaur goes well in the AZ or the SZ. Genus: Thrinaxodon Diet: Carnivore Fossilary Description: This creature wasn't a mammal or a dinosaur. In fact, it was an intermediate form between Paleozoic reptiles and early mammals. Max Rank Stats: *LP 200 *Attack 45 *Defense 37 *Accuracy 43 *Speed 30 Support Effects: Ally attack raised by 10%, evasion lowered by 5%. Ability: Enflame Skills: *Thrinaxo Snap (55 Damage, 45 FP cost) *Thrinaxo's Song (No Damage, 30 FP cost. Heals selected ally by 20%) *Thrinaxo's Healing (No Damage, 50 FP cost. Heals selected ally by HALF their health!) *Thrinaxo Toxin (75 Damage, Super Poison 100%) Thrinaxo Shriek (Team Skill. 50 Damage, Poison 50%. Affects entire enemy team.) nono1234o1's vivo: dodo Appearance: blue bird standing 3.3 feet tall Description: '''a very dumb bird that that causes the enemy to be unlikely to hit from the AZ but when it hits does loads of damage. Main arsenal contains confusion attacks. Dodo doesn't miss ever. '''max stats 270 LP attack 20 defense 1 accuracy 200 speed 2 support effects to enemy: '''accuracy down 99% attack up 200% '''ability: terror form(turn into terro 200fp) skills dodo bite (12 damage for 10 fp confuse 50%) dodo squawk (24 damage for 40 fp confuse 90% scare 10%) dodo dance moves (16 damage for 50 fp confuse 100% scare 50% excite 10% dodo dance floor (team skill for 70 fp confuse 100% scare 90% excite 60%) nono1234o1's vivo 2: terro appearance: shortest is 3.3 feet tallest is 9.8 ''' '''description: tall bird that can kill efficiently and looks like a tall ostrich. faster than most other vivosaurs are. can confuse the enemy along with injure the enemy. very tough max stats ' Lp 400' At 90 Df 1 Ac 100 Sp 300 support: ally sp 300 up at 100 up df 99 down ''' '''Ability: killer instincts skills terror struck (80 dm for 80 fp scare 100%) terrorizing attack (120 dm for 140 fp scare 100% injure 50% excite 10%) living terror (150 dm for 200 fp scare 100% injure 100% excite 50%) terror squad (team skill 200 dm 300 fp scare 100% injure 100% excite 100% confuse 50%) Flowey1010101's Vivosaur: Dromaeo (Based off a Real Dinosaur) Appearance: 6.6 ft: Multiple shades of green and has a feathery blue tail Type Neutral Size Small Description: Dromaeo is able to enrage the opponent with 100% with his third move Dromaeo Swarm! But his support effects actually penalize your team, be careful! Level 1 Lp: 31 Attack: 12 Defense: 5 Evasion: 9 Accuracy: 10 Level 12 (or 20) Lp: 440 Attack: 73 Defense: 15 Evasion: 29 Accuracy: 20 Super Evolution Dromaeo Ace Support Effects (Applied to own AZ) Attack: 10- Defense: 10+ Evasion: 30- Accuracy: 10- Ability Defensive Skin (automatically gives harden at the beginning of the battle) Skills Scratching Claws: 40 FP 56 AT Enrage 20% Double Kick: 110 FP 84 AT Confusion 30% Dromaeo Swarm: 200 FP 148 AT Enrage 100% Dromaeo Fog: Team Skill 200 FP 103 AT Enrage 40% (Whole Team) Harden: 50 FP raises defense by 10 percent Success 100% Fossil Museum/Fossilary Dromaeosaurus had a relatively robust skull with a deep snout. Real Name: Dromaeosaurus Diet: Carnivore Length: 6.6 Ft Era: Late Cretaceous Where Discovered: Canada Where to find: Rivet Ravine/Rainbow Canyon(Neutral) Flowey1010101's Super Evolution: Dromaeo Ace (S. Evolution of Dromaeo) Appearance: 60.70 Ft (Titanic) Type Neutral Size Titantic Description: The Super Evolution of Dromaeo, all of his moves have Poison Skills and is support effects are superb Level 1 Lp: 100 Attack: 15 Defense: 15 Evasion: 25 Accuracy: 5 Level 12 (or 20) Lp: 650 Attack: 85 Defense: 85 Evasion: 95 Accuracy: 75 Support Effects (Applied to own AZ) Attack: 30+ Defense: 30+ Evasion: 60+ Accuracy: 20- Ability Speedy Nature (automatically gives Super Quicken at the beginning of the battle) Skills Ace Moves: 140 FP 88 AT Enrage 20% Dragons Wing: 180 FP 114 AT Confusion 30% Super Speed: 340 FP 189 AT Poison Bad 100% Give Quicken 50% 360 Dive: Team Skill 700 FP 210 AT Poison 50% (Whole Team) Super Quicken: 180 FP raises Evasion by 50 percent Success 100% Fossil Museum/Fossilary Dromaeo Ace flies at speeds of 150mph Real Name: Dromaeosaurus Ace Diet: Carnivore Length: 60.70 FtCategory:Story Supplements